Pura Vida
by KJT
Summary: Fanfic involving all characters.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida  
  
  
The day was usually cloudy at Horizon as the season neared the ending of spring. As Peter looked out upon the school, he breathed a sigh of content. Lately, it seemed as if things were finally looking up. He was engaged to the woman he loved, and the Cliffhangers appeared to be healing and finally coming together as a group. However, Peter knew that it is always good to be cautious when things are going well. There were still many issues to get through in order that these young people will be confident in dealing with future situations that may be in or out of their control.   
  
"Hey Mountain man, what has got you thinking so hard?" asked Sophie as she walked up to him.   
  
"And good morning to you too, Soph" Peter said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just thinking about how fortunate I am because I have you, and about the Cliffhangers since today is last evaluation before the summer term begins."  
  
"Well, try not to worry. Everything lately has been going well, and there seems to be no incidents that we aren't aware of." Soph reasoned.  
  
"Your right. I shouldn't worry so much. What would I do without my eternally hopeful Sophie?" Peter asked with a smile.   
  
Sophie answered, "Probably fall off a mountain, get hurt, get saved, get married, and then have tons of children."  
  
"Now Sophie, come on, we talked about this. Having children is not as important to me as having you. And when the time comes and we are ready to be parents, adopting a child will be just as special." Peter pulled Sophie into a hug.   
  
"I know, Peter. But sometimes I just can't stand it. I feel..." Peter silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well. I think they should get kitchen duty for a week, don't you Scott?" Shelby asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah. That was definitely a display of affection," Scott answered, and continued on mocking Peter, "And here at Horizon there is no sex, no inappropriate touching, blah, blah, blah."  
  
  
Peter: Okay, enough you two. And may I ask why you guys are up so early?  
  
Shelby (sarcastically): Just getting ready for the evaluations today sir! Yep, we're preparing to get   
probed by the doctor, asked a bunch of personal questions, and then see   
who actually gets to go home for the summer.   
  
Peter: Well, continue on and try to stay out of trouble. Remember breakfast is at 9:00.   
And the physicals begin at 10:00.   
  
Scott and Shelby walk off holding hands. Peter and Sophie look upon them, both smiling.   
  
Peter: I think it is safe to say that those two will be here this summer. Scott still won't talk to his  
Dad and Shelby's mother told me it was fine that she stays here if the scholarship pays for   
it, and I assured her that it did.   
  
Sophie: That's good. Separating those two is like separating soul mates. It really can't be done.  
  
Peter: Well, I guess it's time to get to work. You will be handling the girls physicals, and I the   
guys. If there is something serious with a student, report to me immediately.   
  
  
****** Physicals begin at Horizon. It is now time for the Cliffhangers turn******  
  
Juliette: I hate physicals!   
  
Shelby: Why? Got something to hide, Queenie? The calories count not up, or something?  
  
Juliette: Be quiet, Shelby. You won't be hiding your hickey for long.   
  
Daisy (laughing): Good one, Jules.   
  
Kat: Well, I am kind of glad this is the last physical I will have to receive here at Horizon.   
  
Juliette: I really can't believe you are not leaving, but becoming a counselor for the summer.   
It's so great! That means no one will have to leave or say goodbye.  
  
Daisy: Well, I know I won't be leaving. Dear ole Dad doesn't need my company.  
  
Sophie: Okay, girls. Time for your physicals. Kat you are first.   
  
  
*************** Kat's physical *********************   
  
Doctor: Well, everything is perfect.   
  
Sophie: So, Kat ready to be a counselor?  
  
Kat: Yeah, I can't wait. Although the responsibly is a little scary.   
  
Sophie: Well, you have done a great job with the cliffhangers.  
  
Kat: Yes, I did okay but seemed to always mess up around Juliette. You weren't here at the   
time, but I left Juliette out in the woods and she ended up falling in a hole, and just freaking  
out. And then the cutting episode, and finally she ran away on my watch. Sometimes that   
girl...I just get so angry that she doesn't listen. And this scares me about handling a group   
on my own.  
  
Sophie: But you won't be handling them alone. We all help each other. And no matter what you   
say, you have been great for Juliette. And as for that running thing, it was mostly my   
fault....don't tell the others...but I kind of gave her the idea.   
  
Kat: What?  
  
Sophie: I talked to her about my relationship with my mother, who is a lot like Juliette's and told   
her that I traveled everywhere my mother had not been to kind of get back at her. So   
don't blame yourself. We all make mistakes. Even me. And even Mr. Counselor, Peter  
himself.  
  
Kat: Well, that does make me feel better. Thanks, Soph. So who is next on the physical line?  
  
Sophie: How about Shelby?   
  
****************************************************   
  
  
  
Next time: The other cliffhanger physicals.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 2)  
  
  
*********************** Shelby's physical **********************  
  
Doctor: Well, again everything seems to be fine. With the exception of a few love bites, perhaps.   
  
Shelby: Now, can I go?  
  
Sophie: Not yet, Shelby. I want to talk about your newfound closeness with Scott.  
  
Shelby: Did you just ask me if I was having sex with him? That's lame.   
  
Sophie: I know. But I want you to realize that just because you love someone, that love is not an obligation.  
  
Shelby: Okay, okay. So now its my turn: did you wait with Peter?  
  
Sophie: Shelby! Just remember the rules here at Horizon, okay?  
  
Shelby (to herself): I'll take that as a yes.   
(to Sophie): Fine. Can I go now?  
  
Sophie: Yes, and send Daisy in.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile, the cliffhanger boys were also receiving their physicals. At the beginning, however Peter had to break up a little shoving between David and Auggie.  
  
Peter: Okay guys. Let's try to get through these physicals without anymore shoving. Got it?  
  
David & Auggie: Yeah, we got it.  
  
Peter: Good. Now David you will be first.   
  
  
  
***************** David's physical ***********************  
  
Doctor: Well, you seem fit except for the bruises due to all the fighting.  
  
Peter: David, you must learn more self-control, or one day someone will come along who will really hurt you badly. Do you want to get hurt?  
  
David: Hey, I thought this was the physical, not the evaluation.  
  
Peter: Fine, but we'll talk later. Now go get Ezra.   
  
*****************David leaves the office.******************  
  
David (walks out and sees Ezra sitting at the pinic table): Oh Ezra! Ezra Freak-skin! Someone finally wants you!   
  
Ezra: Ha. Ha. Your futile attempts to annoy me are pathetic now that I have Daisy. So run along and pick a fight somewhere else, David. (Ezra begins to leave).  
  
David: Anything for you Ezra, dear. But don't count me out with Daisy…I have yet to use my devilish charm upon her.  
  
Ezra: The key word being "devil."  
  
Peter (yelling from his office): Hey guys! What is taking so long?  
  
Ezra: Nothing! I'm coming!  
  
  
******************** Ezra's Physical ************************  
  
Doctor: Everything looks okay. Your throat and esophagus appear to have healed nicely. Hopefully there won't be a repeat performance with poisoning.  
  
Ezra: Not likely.   
  
Peter: Why so quiet Ezra?  
  
Ezra: Oh, just girl troubles.  
(under his breath) Something you probably never had to worry about.  
(to Peter) Can I go?  
  
Peter: Yes, but remember we still have evaluations this afternoon after lunch.   
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next time: I promise to finish the physicals.   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 3)  
  
  
**************** Daisy's physical ************************  
  
Doctor: Well, your healthy. Your blood pressure is a little high, probably due to high stress,   
lately. How have you been sleeping?  
  
Daisy: Okay, I guess. Lately I have been thinking so much it's hard to sleep at all.  
  
Sophie: What are you thinking about Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Take your pick: one- my mother just died recently, two- my father, and three-well, three  
is personal.  
  
Sophie: Well, Daisy evaluations are this afternoon. Maybe we can help. Or at least give you   
enough chores that you will be tired enough to go to sleep. (Sees Daisy's face). Relax,  
I am just joking.   
  
Daisy: Ha. ha. Can I leave?  
  
Sophie: Yes, and tell Juliette that it is finally her turn.   
  
  
********************* Scott's physical ***********************  
  
Doctor: Nothing unusual here. Just the same old scrapes from the fighting.   
  
Peter: Scott, like some others, you need to learn to control your reaction to fight. It not only doesn't solve anything, but it just perpetuates more fighting...and keeps the cycle going. Are you listening?  
  
Scott: Yeah, I'm listening. Can I go?  
  
Peter: Not just yet. Remember evaluations are this afternoon, and I want to warn you that some of our discussion will be regarding your relationship with Shelby.  
  
Scott: Shelby? What about her and me?  
  
Peter: Sophie and I feel we need to talk to you guys about certain things. Nothing to get upset about. But we do have rules here at Horizon, and there here to protect you.   
  
Scott: I can't believe this. Are you going to do the same talk with Auggie and Jules, Daisy and Ezra?  
  
Peter: Yes, we are. But in your case, and because of your past, I wanted to give you a warning so you would not be so surprised at our meeting. So are you okay with this?  
  
Scott: Yeah, I guess. I'll let you know when you offend me.   
  
Peter: Good. Now go get Auggie for me, please.  
  
  
  
*************** Auggie's physical *********************  
  
Doctor: And again we have a fighter present. But a fit fighter it seems.  
  
Peter: Like I told the others, Auggie, fighting does not solve anything but just helps more fighting to continue. And you know you're smarter than that, right?  
  
Auggie: Yeah, I know. But man, it's hard to control it, especially around that psycho David.  
  
Peter: Hey now. Respect for others is also respect for yourself. Remember that next time David starts provoking a fight.   
  
Auggie: I'll try. So can I go?  
  
Peter: One more thing. In this afternoon's evaluations, Sophie and I will be discussing the relationships of the group. We just want to help you guys remember that we do have rules here at Horizon, and there here to protect you.  
  
Auggie: You know me man, I know that. So what's this really about?  
  
Peter: Well, a lot has happened in the past year. And a lot of the problems were associated with these relationships,...and a lot of positive things. We just feel we need to talk about them. So is that cool?  
  
Auggie: Yeah, that's cool.   
(under his breath) I hope it don't get too personal.  
  
(Auggie leaves).  
  
Peter: Well, that was the last of the Cliffhangers. Ready for lunch, Doc?  
  
Doctor: You bet. Will it be a nutritionally balanced meal?  
  
Peter: Probably not.  
  
Doctor: Then lead the way!  
  
  
********************* Juliette's physical ****************************  
  
Doctor: Okay, Juliette. Blood pressure looks good. Now time to weigh.  
  
Juliette: Do I have to? I hate this part.  
  
Sophie: I know you do. But we need to know if you are keeping your calorie count.  
  
Juliette: Don't you trust me?   
  
Sophie: Juliette, quit stalling and weigh please.  
  
(Jules steps on the scales).  
Doctor: 110. It's about 8 pounds less than we wanted you to be according to your daily calorie intake, but in all its a good and healthy weight, Juliette.   
  
Juliette (obviously upset): 110! A hundred and ten! I can't believe it. What happened? This can't be right.  
  
Sophie: Why can't it be right, Jules?   
  
Juliette: It just can't, okay. That is way too much.  
  
Sophie: You heard the doctor. This is not even the weight predicted for you. Which means you have managed to get away with some stuff. But your healthy, Juliette. Isn't that enough?  
  
Juliette (eyes downcast): I guess it will have to be. Am I done?  
  
Doctor: Not yet. I want to talk to you about the scars on your stomach and arms and why they aren't healing.  
  
Juliette (rather quickly): I'm not cutting myself.   
  
Sophie: That's not what she asked.   
  
Doctor: Juliette, I have noticed that you're not letting them scab over, which is an important process of healing. Do you keep the scabs open, letting the wound continue to bleed?  
  
Juliette (appears to be looking off into space): I'm not cutting.  
  
Sophie: Jules, she is not asking if your cutting....(sees that Jules is paying no attention)...Jules!!   
  
Juliette: What? I'm not cutting.  
  
Doctor: But Juliette, you maybe aren't cutting, but you're keeping your previous cuts from healing properly which is why you scar so much. And the state of mind is still the same, regardless if you are cutting or reopening an old wound.   
  
Sophie: Juliette? Answer the question. Why aren't you letting your wounds heal?   
  
Juliette(very upset): Why aren't you just happy that I'm not cutting? Why do I have to go through all the questions just because a cut isn't healing?   
  
Sophie (removes some hair from Jule's face, lifts her chin, bringing their eyes together): Because, honey, we think that maybe when you don't let a cut heal, it's just like cutting yourself again. We just want to help you, Jules.  
  
Juliette (calms down): I know. A lot of times, I don't understand it myself. So, I guess we're going to have to talk to Peter, right?   
  
Sophie: Not at this moment. I think we can wait till evaluations. Right now, I want you to go to lunch and eat.  
  
Juliette: Okay. (turns to leave, but pauses and turns back). Hey Sophie, what's all this going around that the couples are getting a sex talk this afternoon?  
  
Sophie: I guess the warning got out. You're not getting THE sex talk, but we do have rules here at Horizon, and there here to protect you. We just want to talk to you guys about your relationships. That okay?  
  
Juliette (turns to leave) : I guess. It just a little weird, that's all.  
  
  
  
Next time: Peter & Sophie talk ; the Cliffhanger lunch conversation  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 4)  
  
  
Sophie is on her way to Peter's office, when she spots him coming out of the cafeteria.  
  
Sophie (walking up to Peter) : Hey Peter! Have you eaten lunch yet?  
  
Peter: Yeah, the physicals ended a little early, so the doc and I ate lunch together.  
  
Sophie: Good. Because I need to talk to you. Can we go to your office?  
  
Peter: Sure.   
  
They start walking to Peter's office. Sophie walks in first and plops down in a chair, exhaling a sigh of frustration.  
  
Peter: So, what's up? Something wrong? How were physicals?   
  
Sophie: Well, everyone's physicals went okay. Daisy is losing sleep because of stress, but I don't know exactly what about. You can read the report. But mainly, Juliette's physical didn't go as well.  
  
Peter: Is she cutting herself again? Or was it the weight?  
  
Sophie: Well, she is 8 pounds less than we would like her to be, but she is healthy. But apparently, she has been keeping her cutting wounds open and not letting them heal. The doctor says that essentially it is the same as her cutting herself. We tried to talk to her about it, but she closed off in that space look of hers.   
  
Peter: I guess Juliette will need more surveillance, and I will increase her therapy sessions. Maybe I can find someone this summer to come in who has had a lot of experiences with cutting.   
  
Sophie: And here I thought she was doing so much better... Kat mentioned something about her falling into an underground cave or something and that after she was rescued, she was "freaked out." Mind telling me what happened? Maybe it will help me understand Juliette better.  
  
Peter: Well, Juliette as you know is fond of playing 'the boy who cried "wolf"' when it comes to stomach cramps, or any kind of ailment that will get her out of hiking. Apparently, she was having stomach cramps, so Hannah told Kat to take her down the mountain to the nurse. Jules was complaining and stuff, so Kat decided to leave her there and go get the nurse. But Jules wasn't there when we came back, she must have wondered off and fallen into that hole. We didn't rescue Juliette until about noon the next day, and when I found her, she was next to some skeletal remains.   
  
Sophie: Oh my God! She must have been traumatized!  
  
Peter: You would think that. She kept referring to the bones as "the girl with the shaw" and she told everyone how she saw her mother down there and that this girl helped her to stand up to her mother. You could tell that she believed it.   
  
Sophie: What snapped her out of it?  
  
Peter: Shock therapy. Hannah sent Shelby in to see her. We don't know what was said, but Jules seemed back to her old self again. Especially after we performed a ceremony to bury the bones near Horizon.   
  
Sophie: So, do you believe she actually saw her mother, or this girl?   
  
Peter: I don't know. I know that she believes she saw them, and that this girl was her friend. She said that if the girl had not been there to save her, then her mother would have won.   
  
Sophie: Won what, Peter?  
  
Peter: I don't know, Soph. But I have hope that someday Juliette will be strong enough to separate her life from her mother's power.   
  
Sophie: Me too. That is one lesson I am still working on myself.  
  
Peter: Well, I have always been curious about your parentage. You know all my family secrets, but I know little about yours. Do your parents even know you're engaged?  
  
Sophie (now looking really flustered): Peter, now is not a good time. Maybe later. It's still not a subject I'm comfortable with.  
  
Peter: It's okay. I'll be here when your ready (sees that she looks worried) okay? (pulls her into a hug). Now come on, we have one last thing to discuss....how are we going about that relationship talk this afternoon?  
  
Sophie: You mean the sex talk, right? (Peter gives her a look). Well, that's what all the kids are saying. I bet quite a few rumors are going around.  
  
Peter: Good. It will start them talking at least.  
  
Sophie: I guess we just stick to the original plan. Boy, won't they be surprised.  
  
Peter (starts laughing): Yeah. You know we are just too good to be true, sometimes.  
  
Sophie: Your right. (gives Peter a kiss on the cheek). Well, I need to go eat some lunch and fuel the fire for evaluations. I'll come find you in about an hour, Mountain Man.  
  
Peter: Well, I will be waiting impatiently. (Watches her leave. Peter sits again at his desk and begins retrieving files for evaluations. The phone rings).  
  
Peter: Mt. Horizon School, Peter Scarbrow speaking.  
  
other line: Mr. Scarbrow, this is Miranda, Juliette's mother.  
  
Peter: Hi, Mrs. Viniski. What can I do for you?  
  
Jules mother: Well, Mr. Scarbrow I want Juliette to come home for the summer term. I think it would be nice for her to get to know her new family.   
  
Peter (a little flustered): Well, Mrs. Viniski, Juliette is improving here at Horizon, perhaps it would not be good to change everything now.  
  
Jules mother: Why not? She is healthy, isn't she? She is not cutting, so I think it would be good for her to come home. She can still return there for the fall semester if she wants to.   
  
Peter: Well, as you know today is last evaluations before summer. Juliette's physical was okay...and your right she is healthy now, but she still is having problems with the cutting.   
  
Jules mother: Is she cutting again? Why does she do that?  
  
Peter: She not cutting. But she is not letting her past cuts heal properly. It could indicate a future problem.  
  
Jules mother: But she is not cutting. I think she will be fine. Mr. Scarbrow, I have made my decision. I want Juliette home this summer. I do not know what she tells you about me, but I do love and miss her. I think coming home might be good for her and me.  
  
Peter: Well, I have offered my advice.   
  
Jules mother: And I appreciate it. But I still think this is the right thing to do. Could you please tell Juliette I will send a car for her on Friday.  
  
Peter: I will.   
  
Jules mother: Thank you. I am going to have to let you go, I have a call coming in on the other line. Tell Juliette to call me before Friday.  
  
Peter: I will. Good- (She hangs up before Peter can finish) -bye. Great. Just great. Another one that is going home before they're ready. How am I going to break this to Jules?   
  
  
**************** Cliffhanger lunch table ***********************  
  
Ezra (holding up a spoon of what looks like soggy green beans): You would think that it being evaluations day, they could at least serve us something edible.   
  
David: For once, I agree. The only stuff this is good for is..... (holds up his spoon full of the mystery green stuff ) a food fight!!  
  
Kat (grabs the spoon away from David): No you aren't. This is my last day to eat with the students, and you will not ruin it by giving us kitchen duty for the entire summer. Got it?  
David: Yeah, I got it. Sheesh, you can't take a joke. I wouldn't have thrown it.  
  
Daisy (laughing): Yeah, right. And I have a sunny disposition.   
  
Ezra (doesn't like the way Daisy is looking at David): Well, what do you guys think about this sex talk this afternoon? Any ideas about what it is really about?  
  
Auggie: Who knows? I just hope it don't get too embarrassing.   
  
Shelby: Don't worry. I don't think its going to be about the birds and the bees. Although I don't think Jules has heard that one. Have you, Jules? Jules?  
  
Jules (picking at her half-eaten plate): Oh, what? Right.  
  
Shelby: Do you even know what I just said? I just insulted you. Boy are you out of it.  
  
Daisy: You've been "out of it" since physicals? Get caught at something?  
  
Auggie: Hey guys. Lighten up on Jules. Come on twig; let's go outside away from these vultures.  
  
Jules (smiles at Auggie): Sure.   
  
Shelby: Well, that was pretty easy. So okay, now is time to begin our plans.  
  
David: Plans? So, we're not going to talk about sex?   
  
Kat: No, we're not. As I mentioned to Shelby, both Auggie and Juliette have birthdays next week.  
  
Scott: It's amazing that they were both born in the same week.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I know. It almost seems that fate could be true. But anyway, Kat thinks we should throw a surprise party for the homeboy and Queenie.   
  
Kat: Yeah. During evaluations, I will tell Peter and Sophie and get their cooperation so we can get supplies, presents, etc. And have one of them take Juliette and Auggie on a "birthday hike" while we prepare everything.  
  
Daisy: Sounds good. Is there anything else we need to do?  
  
Kat: Not yet. Except try to keep it a secret. But we will talk about this later, I want to finish moving my stuff to the counselors' dorm before evaluations.  
  
Kat leaves.   
  
Scott: Now that she's left, are we going to discuss Kat's surprise?  
  
Shelby: I think we have done enough for that. Everything is ready for tonight.   
  
Daisy: Boy, I will be glad when all this secret planning is over.  
  
Ezra: Me too.   
  
David: See, I told you. We should have had the food fight instead of all the other mushy stuff.   
  
Peter walks in the cafeteria, coming toward the cliffhanger table.  
  
Peter: Hey guys, you seen Sophie?   
  
Group chorus: No.  
  
Peter: Well, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her. (Peter turns to leave, but notices that the plates on the table). Who didn't eat hardly any food?  
  
Shelby: Guess, sherlock.  
  
Peter: Juliette. Well, I will be talking with her later. The rest of you finish up. The evaluations will be going in this order: 1) Kat, 2) David, 3) Ezra, 4) Daisy, 5) Scott, 6) Shelby, 7) Auggie, and 8) will be Juliette. See you guys later and don't be late.  
  
  
  
Peter finally finds Sophie.   
  
Peter: Soph, I need to talk with you.  
  
Sophie: Sure Peter, what's up?  
  
Peter: Juliette's mother called. She wants Jules to come home for the summer term.   
  
Sophie: Did you tell her about...   
  
Peter: Yes, I did. But it didn't seem to matter. She was pretty adamant that Juliette come home and spend time with her new family.  
  
Sophie (is getting upset): How are going to break this to Juliette? How will she cope? How will she react to leaving Auggie and the others?  
  
Peter: I don't know. But we have to remain strong and hope that Juliette will also. It won't be easy to let her go.   
  
Sophie: Not easy at all. When does she have to leave?  
  
Peter: Friday. She will at least get three days to say goodbye.   
  
Sophie: I guess. Are we still going to go through with the plan?  
  
Peter: I don't see why we can't. Let's just keep everything the same. Okay?  
  
Sophie: okay. Well, I think I'm going to take a walk before evaluations and try to clear my head.  
Peter: okay Soph. See you later.   
  
Both walk away, looking a little deflated as the move.   
  
  
Next time: evaluations begin  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 5)  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon everyone is waiting in the Lodge for evaluations. Peter walks in, along with Sophie.   
  
Peter: Okay. This is how it's going to work. When we call your name, you will come to my office for evaluation, while everyone else stays here and has group with Sophie. When our session is done, I will send you back to the group, you will tell the next person to come, and then you will participate in group until all evaluations are done. Everyone got it?  
  
Everyone: (chorus of "Yeah, we got it," "Sure," and one "this is stupid" from David).  
  
Peter: Alright. Kat you are first. (Peter and Kat leave).  
  
Sophie: okay everyone, the topic of group will be.....relationships.  
  
  
************* Kat's evaluation *****************************  
  
Peter: Well, Kat. I am so proud of you. Your one of my greatest success stories to come through Horizon. I also can't express enough gratitude and fortune that my Dad's last hours were in your calming presence. You and Ezra helped to give me peace of mind, and nothing I can do will ever repay that.  
  
Kat (obviously emotional): Peter, I don't know what to say. You have made such a difference in my life that I am just glad you are going to let me work here and let me give back a little of what you have given me.   
  
Peter (touched by her words, clears his throat to keep from crying): Well, I guess we have had enough of the pleasantries...now onto the evaluation. Although it won't be too hard (gives her a wink). Your physical evaluation was fine. All your questionnaires and tests you took throughout the year show a definite improvement of your perception of yourself and how to handle your depression and feelings of guilt. You did a great job of leading the Cliffhangers, despite some small problems with setting a perfect example, but nobody's perfect. You have conquered the mountain, so to speak. And how does it feel?  
  
Kat: I feel very excited, but at the same time sad. Sad that I am growing up, but excited that I will be getting new responsibilities, including the responsibility of my life.  
  
Peter: Well, I don't feel like I have to grill you anymore. You're going to be a fine counselor, and I am privileged to work with you. It looks like we're done kiddo. (Kat starts laughing). I know, I know. That will be the last time I will say that aloud, but you'll always be one of Sophie and mine's kids. No matter where you go, or if you move up in the world. But if you do, financial contributions to Horizon are tax deductible.  
  
Kat (laughing): I'll remember that. But before I go, I want to ask you something. You can fill in Sophie later. (Peter looks curious). Since Auggie and Juliette both have birthdays within a day of each other, I and the other Cliffhangers want to give Auggie and Juliette a surprise birthday party next week. We thought you and Sophie could help us get supplies, preferably a cake we don't have to bake ourselves, and you could take them on a birthday hike or something while we set up. I think it would be great not only for Auggie and Juliette, but for the others to have a party before summer classes begin.   
  
Peter: umm...Kat I need to tell you something and this is counselor to counselor now, understand?  
  
Kat (sees that Peter is very serious): I understand. Peter, what's wrong?  
  
Peter: Juliette is going home for the summer. Her mother called...she is sending a car for her on Friday.   
  
Kat (obviously upset): oh no! This is going to kill Jules!  
  
Peter: I know. But we plan to tell her during evaluations, so we would like for you to keep an eye on her and let us know if she starts cutting. Okay?  
  
Kat: Sure. But what about the party? I guess there will be no time to get anything ready before she leaves.   
  
Peter: No, probably not. Especially if new arrivals show up this week. It's going to be hard for a while, and I know this will be a blow to Auggie. He has been very good for Juliette.   
  
Kat: But Auggie will have us. Whereas Jules has her mother. All her problems appear to come from her mom and now she is going back there. Is there anything I can do to help her be strong before she goes?  
  
Peter: Yes. Just give her hope, and tell her to call and write, try to keep in touch. Let her get her emotions out, and not keep them inside. Be a friend and not a counselor, just yet. Okay?  
  
Kat: I can do that. To tell you the truth, I have never considered Juliette a "real" friend. What I mean is that we don't share or really talk like friends do. I never know what is going through that head of hers. The only one I think she really talks to is Auggie. But a boyfriend is not the same as a good girlfriend to talk to sometimes. A person always needs a best friend, you know?  
  
Peter: You're right. That best buddy that helps you to see yourself better. A kindred spirit. But don't beat yourself up. Friendship isn't something you can fake very well, and it's better to be honest whether one is a TRUE FRIEND or just a friend because you are a kind person and have a desire to help this person. Never lose your compassion, Kat. It's always the best part of being human. Now counselor, I think you can go and tell David to come in.  
  
Kat: I will, but what do I tell the others?  
  
Peter: Let me tell Juliette first, and then you can explain to the others why we can't have the party.  
  
Kat: sounds fine. I'll go get David.  
  
Next time: The rest of the evaluations.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 6)  
  
  
  
*********** David's evaluation **********************  
  
Peter: Well David, provoking fights still seems to be your strong point. How many discussions have we had on self-respect?   
  
David: Too many to count. But I have a thick skull.  
  
Peter: Why haven't you spoken or written your father since you came here?  
  
David: Why should I? He doesn't respect me. I know how bad he wants me to be in the military, and I thought he understood that it wasn't me. But he doesn't understand and I don't understand him. I mean, it almost seems that when I get into a fight that he is proud of me for showing the PROPER VIOLENT MANLY QUALITIES needed for good soldiers.   
  
Peter: So is that why you got in so many fights? To make your father proud?  
  
David: ....no. It's just people really are just too easy to bully.  
  
Peter: Well, if you keep treating people this way, then people will treat you the same way. Don't you want any friends?  
  
David: Who needs friends? I had one once (David stares off into space), but...  
  
Peter: But what, David?  
  
David: nothing. I don't need friends.  
  
Peter: We all need somebody David, and not always as a punching bag. Okay? (David nods). Good. Now I want to go over some of your answers to the tests and questionnaires since you have been here. Like how much of these answers are true, and how much is for shock value only.  
  
David: Hey, what can I say. I'm crazy.  
  
  
  
While David is in evaluations, everyone else is in group discussing relationships.  
  
Sophie: okay; now guys I want you to give one characteristic of your ideal best friend. My ideal friend is adventurous. Shelby?  
  
Shelby: My ideal friend is honest. Daisy---  
Daisy: Strong. Ezra---  
Ezra: My ideal friend is...accepting. Kat---  
Kat: My ideal friend is compassionate. Jules---  
Jules: kind. Auggie---  
Auggie: loyal. Scott-  
Scott: understanding.  
  
Sophie: Good. Imagine having all these qualities in a friend. What exactly would this friend do?  
  
Kat: A friend, a best friend, is like a kindred spirit.  
  
Sophie: Does a kindred spirit mean that you like and dislike the same things?  
  
Ezra: No. It's different. A kindred spirit understands and appreciates differences, I think.  
  
Sophie: Good, Ezra. What about you other guys? What does a friend do? Shelby?  
  
Shelby: Me again! Well, a friend is there whether you need them or not.  
  
Scott: A friend is someone you can tell anything to without judgement.  
  
Sophie: Good. Anyone else?  
  
Auggie: A friend trusts you, and stands up for you despite the consequences.  
  
(David enters).  
  
David: Ezra, its your turn. (Ezra leaves). Okay guys, what did I miss? And did I just say that I missed group? Man, I really am going crazy!  
  
  
**************** Ezra's evaluation ************************  
  
  
Peter: Well that was the last evaluation question, except this one....okay Ezra...spill it. Why so gloomy?  
  
Ezra: Other than the fact that my adoptive parents are morons...well its girls, okay. I don't understand them.  
  
Peter: (smiles). Yep a girl can keep a man gloomy his entire life. Is this about Daisy?  
  
Ezra: Who else? When I first came here, I had a crush on Shelby... and you know that was just lethal. But with Daisy, it was different. She treated me like a friend from the beginning; although her frankness creeped me out a little bit, but at least she was honest. Anyway, to keep a long story short, I keep wondering if I am always going to be that guy who is the "friend" of the girls and nothing more. I know I'm not desirable, but what's a guy to do?  
  
Peter: There is a lot more to relationships besides how you look. You know that. You don't want the feelings to be fake, do you?  
  
Ezra: No, then I would be just like my parents.  
  
Peter: Speaking of your parents, I think it would be a good idea if they visited this summer, separately of course, so that we can talk, really talk about what happened during their last visit. Is this okay with you?   
  
Ezra: I don't know. The part of me that is angry is ready to face them, but the part that is sad doesn't want to see them.   
  
Peter: Well, just let me know when you are ready. We won't do this unless you really want to.  
  
Ezra: I will let you know. Anything else Peter?  
  
Peter: I just wanted to congratulate you on your 4.0 this semester. Ezra, your future looks bright; with these grades, you can probably get into any college you apply. Just keep up the good work, and try not to worry about girls so much. As long as you're honest about your feelings, then things will work out for the best. Okay?  
  
Ezra: Well, I do feel a lot better now. Except that I have to see David's face everyday.  
  
Peter: Don't let David get to you. Now, go get Daisy for me.  
  
Ezra: sure (Ezra leaves).  
  
Peter (laughing to himself): Yep. Girls sure are trouble sometimes.  
  
  
***************** Daisy's evaluation ***********************************  
  
Daisy walks in and sees two chairs arranged back-to-back.   
  
Daisy: I see you are ready for me, or should I say for anonymity.  
  
Peter: Yes. So have a seat and lets get started. (Daisy sits down). We might as well start with a big issue. Why haven't you opened any of your Dad's letters that he has sent you since your mom died?  
  
Daisy: That's easy. He told me at mom's funeral that he hadn't had a drink since she died, and I told him that when he hadn't had one in 6 months, then we could talk. Now, has it been six months?  
  
Peter: No. But he called yesterday to tell me that he will be leaving on a business trip to Argentina for about 2 months and he wants to visit you before he goes. Can he visit you?  
  
Daisy: He called to ask for my permission? That's a first. But sure, why not? It will give us some meaningful time together just in case his plane crashes (she says this sarcastically, while at the same time squeezing her hands together tightly in an agitated motion).   
  
Peter: Daisy, if you don't want him to come then he won't come. But it's your decision, although my advice is that it might be good for both of you.  
  
Daisy: (says quietly) I know. Okay, he can come, but will you call and tell him?  
  
Peter: Sure. Now onto our next subject. Why haven't you been sleeping good lately?  
  
  
While Daisy is continuing her evaluation, the rest of the group, well they are still in group.   
  
Sophie: okay guys, our next exercise...  
  
Shelby: Give us a break! How long can all this talking last!!  
  
Scott: Yeah! Please just give us 5 minutes of freedom!  
  
Everyone: Yeah, just 5 minutes. (choruses of "please")  
  
Sophie: Sure, you guys can have a break for 5 minutes...AFTER we finish this exercise (everyone groans). Come on guys, this one will be short. Give one adjective that best describes your friends before you came to Horizon. Let's start with you Scott and go around the circle clockwise.  
  
Scott: My friends were jocks.  
Shelby: mine were tough.  
Ezra: pills.  
Kat: rebellious.   
Auggie: brothers.  
Juliette: (whispers) imaginary.  
Sophie: Jules, speak up.   
David: She said imaginary. I guess she didn't have any friends, so she made some up. Boy, is that weird.   
Auggie (moves to punch David): Hey man, leave her alone. You will regret hurting her in any way.  
Juliette: Don't Auggie. It's okay. He's right. It's weird. I meant to say friendly.  
Shelby: Your friends were "friendly," princess?  
Juliette: uh....I meant popular. Okay? I meant to say popular. Is that good enough?  
Sophie: Enough you guys, the point of group is to be honest...to recognize that our problems can be similar and to help each other through it. We aren't here to judge one another, got it? Now David it's your turn.  
David: My friends were REAL.  
  
(Auggie jumps on David. Fighting ensues. Peter and Daisy walk in. Peter rushes to help Sophie break them apart).   
  
Peter: Okay, I have had enough. The next people to get into a fight will have kitchen clean up for the entire summer term. Is that clear?  
  
Auggie: Crystal.   
  
Peter: Good. Now it's your turn for evaluation, Scott. Follow me.  
  
(They leave).  
  
Sophie: okay guys. You have 5 minutes to wind down. And I mean only 5 minutes.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
Next time: The rest of the evaluations.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 7)  
  
  
*************** Scott's evaluation ****************************************  
  
  
Peter: Well, we are finished Scott. It's been a year of tough decisions, and one of the toughest was taking back control over your life. I am proud of you. Not only because of your progress, but because you realized that you needed to come back, and not keep running from your problems.  
  
Scott: Yeah. I think that lesson has been too hard to learn. Its just so much easier to run away from the things that bother you, and its also easier to pretend things didn't happen then it is to recognize that they did. I still can't believe my dad is still in denial. I am the one that had to go through it, and I'm not in denial anymore. Why is he? Why can't we really talk about it? I could be starting training for football again, but now...  
  
Peter: but what? I think if you really, really had to play football, you would have just lived with the consequences of your Dad's refusal to talk. But you have realized something, haven't you Scott?   
  
Scott: Yeah. Football used to be a god to me. My whole life revolved around it. Ever since I was little, football was a part of me. I was either playing football, going to camps, or working hard at being the best. It's what Dad and I always did together. We talked about football. We played football together. Dad coached my peewee football teams. He would take me to professional games when I was little and its still some of the best memories I have of my dad. Even when my parents split, I had football to get my anger out. But when all that happened with Elaine it didn't work anymore, and after all the different people I've met here and their problems..well, it just doesn't seem as important as feeling okay again. Don't get me wrong here, football is important; it was always the one thing I could count on. Catching a touchdown pass, well, I can't describe the feeling. It made me feel like an accomplishment. Like all my hard work paid off. But football is not enough now for my Dad and I. I want to talk about the important stuff, about what happened. But he only wanted to talk about football.   
  
Peter: Wow, Scott. That was quite a reflection.  
  
Scott: I know. I don't know what came over me. Ezra must be rubbing off on me or something.   
  
Peter: Or maybe your becoming an adult. And now you want to be the strong person in your relationship with Shelby.  
  
Scott: Maybe your right. I really was excited at what I saw as my second chance with my father...but then....well....  
  
Peter: You were upset about leaving Shelby.  
  
Scott: Yeah, I really don't know how I thought I could live a life away from her. I mean, she understands me. And going away from someone who understands you, well that breaks you down. I really wasn't ready to leave, but how could I refuse? I kept and keep thinking that football should be in my future because it was such a large part in my past.  
  
Peter: It's hard to decide your future, but you do have time. Here (hands Scott a piece of paper), I want you to read this quote by Pascal, and then come talk to me about it later.   
  
Scott: Sure. But aren't we going to talk about relationships and all that other stuff that has been going around?  
  
Peter: Not right now. I trust you Scott, and I do trust that you and Shelby together has been good for both of you. You have made her smile, and she has made you stronger. Now go get Shelby for evaluation.  
  
(Scott leaves. As he walks toward the lodge, he reads the words of Blaise Pascal on the paper Peter gave him:  
  
For, after all, what is man to nature? A nothing in comparison with the   
infinite, an absolute in comparison with nothing, a central point between  
nothing and all. Infinitely far from understanding these extremes, the end  
of things and their beginnings are hopelessly hidden from him in an   
impenetrable secret. He is equally incapable of seeing the nothingness from  
which he came, and the infinite in which he is engulfed. What else then will he perceive but some appearance of the middle of things, in an eternal despair of knowing either their principle or their purpose? All things emerge from nothing and are born onward to infinity. Who can follow this marvelous process?   
)  
  
Scott: Okay, looks like I will need Ezra's help on this one.... (walks into lodge). Hey Shelby, its your turn!  
  
Shelby: Great...I am off to see the wizard.  
  
Scott: Maybe it won't be so bad, although he did give me homework. (Shelby leaves). Hey Ezra, can you give me hand with this?  
  
Ezra: Sure. What is it?  
  
Scott: Read this and tell me what it means. (Ezra reads it, and then smiles). What?  
  
Ezra: Pascal is saying that man should only reason within a middle plane. (Scott looks dumbfounded). Let me explain this better....uhm...keep your attention focused on the present instead of the past or the future, because the present, the middle, is the only process a man can follow. Got it?  
  
Scott: Yeah. It makes sense with what we were talking about. Thanks.  
  
Ezra: No problem. Welcome back to the never-ending group.  
  
  
  
  
************* Shelby's evaluation ***********************  
  
Shelby: Aren't we through yet?   
  
Peter: Just a few more things. First, I know you can do better in your schoolwork, especially science. I think you should take a science course this summer instead of having the same schedule as Scott.   
  
Shelby: But I wanted to spend more time with him...(under her breath) since he almost left me..  
  
Peter: I know that. But you also have your own life, and your interests are different from Scott's and finally..if you want to graduate, then it will be essential that you pass one more science course.   
  
Shelby: Well, when you put it that way....where's the laboratory?  
  
Peter: Good. There will be another Cliffhanger joining you...David.  
  
Shelby: David! (sarcastically) Great, just great! A novel concept...teaching science to the poster child of MAD magazine.   
  
Peter: Shelby! How many times do I have to tell you guys that (Shelby joins in with a mocking tone) respecting others is respecting yourself!  
  
Shelby: okay, okay. Can I go now? Wait, we haven't had THE TALK yet. (Peter smiles) Well?  
  
Peter: Alright. Shelby, your relationship with Scott has had both dramatic and positive consequences. Despite your obvious hickey, I trust you guys will trust in the rules here at Horizon. Okay...is that good enough for you?  
  
Shelby: That's it? To tell the truth, I am kind of disappointed. I expected one of those terrible and very personal therapy session-like talks. Oh well (says sarcastically) maybe next time.   
  
Peter: The last order of business is Kat's party. Is everything ready?  
  
Shelby: I think. The only thing left is to BUY (heavily emphasized) a cake.   
  
Peter: Already done, and sitting in the fridge at home. The plan is the same. Soph and I will ask Kat to come talk about counseling around 6:00 tonight while you guys get the lodge ready. Look for us around seven. Okay?  
  
Shelby: Sounds good.   
  
Peter: Well, NOW you can go, Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Okay, but I want to ask about Jess, how is she doing? We haven't really talked lately. She got settled in, apparently made some friends, and voila now I embarrass her. (Shelby is smiling the whole time she talks of her sister, but the smile fails to reach her eyes as she thinks over the life they have both endured).  
  
Peter: Jess is doing fine. She loves you very much, Shelby. (Peter puts a hand on her shoulder). She loves you more than her anger. Anything else?  
  
Shelby: (quietly) Thanks, Peter. Guess we're done. I'll go get Auggie.   
  
  
  
************* Auggie's Evaluation *******************************  
  
Peter: Well, Auggie. I am not happy with the continued fighting, and believe me when I say that the consequences will be getting more severe. As for other things, your grades have improved very much since we discovered your dyslexia. However, you still have to retake two English courses this summer...American Literature and World Literature. The rest is up to you.  
  
Auggie: cool, man. Don't worry about the English stuff. Jules will help me out, and I have tapes.  
  
Peter (looks agitated at the mention of Jules): Auggie, you and Juliette's relationship has had some very negative consequences, such as the running away and the shoplifting. You are on probation again because of your relationship. You don't stop to think about the consequences to yourself when it comes to Jules, and that, at times, has been a problem, but at other times has been positive for both of you. However, it is important for Juliette to learn how to stand on her own and be strong for herself. Do you understand?  
  
Auggie: Yeah, man. But Jules is stronger than you think. I know our friendship is strange, but she motivates me. She puts me there in the clouds, man....and that feeling well... (struggles for the words)... I want to protect it.   
  
Peter: Believe me Auggie, I understand. But life changes, circumstances change. Just as you had to learn with your brother, you DO have your own life. Okay?  
  
Auggie: Sure, but I also think that when you feel strongly about someone.... what you do and what they do will connect somehow. Do you keep your "own life" separate from Sophie?  
  
Peter: This is not my evaluation Auggie, nor my future we are discussing. I just want you to think about some things. I am not telling you to stop being Juliette's friend, but to include the consequences when you decide next time to disregard those concerning yourself. Okay?  
  
Auggie: It's cool. I do think about my future, and being an artist. I dream now man, and mostly I have to thank you and Jules. Can I go get her now?  
  
Peter: Not yet. First, I want to talk about the upcoming probation hearing. And your parents want to visit a couple of times this summer and we need to set the dates.  
  
  
  
************** Juliette's evaluation ************************************  
  
  
Peter: Well, Juliette, we have a lot to talk about. I am not that upset about your weight because you're healthy in that respect. But no more skipping meals, or you will be working in the kitchen. Okay?  
  
Juliette: Okay. I guess now we're going to be talking about the physical. Right?  
  
Peter: Why Jules? Why not let the cuts heal? I don't understand.  
  
Juliette: I'm not cutting.   
  
Peter: I know that, but the concept is the same. By not letting your cuts heal, then you don't have to make new cuts. Am I right? (Juliette remains quiet). I want to help you Juliette, but you have to be honest with me.   
  
Juliette: Fine. OKAY. you are right. Sometimes it's the only thing that will keep me from cutting. (Jules closes her eyes, and folds her arms). The simple fact that the old wounds aren't healing will then make me forget to make new ones. Old wounds for old pains, new wounds for new ones. (Jules opens her eyes).   
  
Peter: Thanks for being honest with me. Now it's mine turn to be honest with you. I am worried Jules. Very worried about you. I guess there is no way to say it but to say it. Your mom called today and she wants you to come home for the summer term.  
  
Juliette: What!! She can't do that!  
  
Peter: She wants you to get to know your new family. She told me...  
  
Juliette: I don't care what she told you. I'm not going! I wasn't even invited to the wedding! I mean, why now?  
  
Peter: I don't know. But she is sending a car on Friday.  
  
Juliette: Friday! Friday! (Jules stands up and starts pacing) But that is only 3 days away! How can she do this to me? She doesn't like me with Auggie! She's trying to control me...she's  
  
Peter: JULIETTE!! Please calm down. Despite my convictions, your mother seemed sincere. She told me that she does love and miss you.   
  
Juliette (sits down, looking defeated): She brought me here to get my "sick" self out of her sight, and now when I finally feel settled, she wants me. Why is she doing this to me? Why?   
  
Peter: I don't know. But the question is what are you going to do. And I hope it doesn't involve any type of running. Remember your tools. You need to face her, Jules. You will not be free until you do. (Peter thinks...***but I'm not sure you are ready***). You can keep in touch with us, call us anytime you need us, and write. Soph and I will check up on you.   
  
Juliette: But it's not the same. ( as she thinks of how Auggie will react and to leaving him it appears that her body retracts into a fragile shell). Peter, can I go now? I'm really tired, and I want to rest before Kat's party tonight.  
  
Peter: I really think we should talk some more, Juliette. Your emotions aren't wrong right now, but you shouldn't keep them in. (looks long and carefully at Jules, and sighs at the stagnant frustration filling the air). Okay...go rest. But I'm sending Sophie to check on you in an hour.   
  
(Peter watches Jules leave).  
  
  
"We laugh, we cry, we are born, we die. Who will riddle the how and the why?"   
(Alfred Lord Tennyson).   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
Next time: talking of the events; Kat's party  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
Comment: Sorry it has been so long. Had a family crisis.   
  
  
Pura Vida (part 8)  
  
  
************************ end of group, and evaluations ************  
  
  
Sophie: Okay guys, group is finally over.  
  
Everyone: Yeah! Finally!  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules never came back...I'm going to see what's up.  
  
Sophie (looks agitated): Hey Auggie, everyone should go back to their dorms for awhile and recuperate, okay? I will see about Juliette.   
  
(Sophie and Auggie leave.)   
  
Kat: Everyone before you go, I talked with Peter and well, we can't do our surprise party for Auggie and Juliette.  
  
Ezra: Why not? I can't believe that Peter wouldn't cooperate.  
  
Kat: It's not that we couldn't, but well, Peter said that it was okay for me to tell you, but Juliette is going home for the summer...she leaves on Friday.  
  
(Everyone is silent for a moment.)   
  
Scott: Going home? But I thought her mom didn't want her around or something.  
  
Kat: I don't know the exact situation, and I really shouldn't discuss it with you guys, but lets just say that Jules has to spend some time with her new family.  
  
Daisy: Stepdad number five, wasn't it? The movie director...  
  
David: Well, I think its good...no more planning stupid parties!! And no more perky Juliette!!  
  
Scott: (moves closer to David in a threatening manner) the only reason you aren't bleeding is that the next fight means kitchens for the entire summer, and I do not want to be stuck cleaning with you...  
  
Ezra: And you better be glad Auggie didn't or doesn't hear you.... Boy, is this going to be a bad summer. I'm guessing Auggie doesn't know yet?  
  
(David makes a face at everybody, then leaves).  
  
Kat: Not unless Peter told him.   
  
Daisy: Great, just great. He is going to be like an exploding cannon when he finds out.  
Hey Shelby, you're awful quiet. What's up? Are you actually going to miss Queenie?  
  
Shelby: NO, but I do know what it's like to go home before your ready. And if I know one thing, when it comes to Jule's mom, she goes down in less than 10 seconds from a complete knockout.   
Come on, Scott, walk me to the dorm, okay?  
  
Scott: Sure  
  
(They leave. And eventually so does everyone else except... Daisy and Ezra stay for a little while but soon their silence becomes uncomfortable, and Ezra leaves first sighing along the way.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Peter (sees Sophie as she is about to walk into his office): Hey Soph! I have been looking for you. Think you could go by and check on Juliette?  
  
Sophie: Already did, but she was asleep. I plan to go back in about 30 minutes.   
  
Peter: Good, I'm very worried.   
  
Sophie: Me too.   
  
Peter: But Hey..I called her mom back and she said it was okay if you went with her on Friday, so how about it?  
  
Sophie: That's great! Maybe it will be easier with me there; and she won't be alone on the long drive. We can talk about using her tools against her mother (Sophie says this bitterly).  
  
Peter: Against? Such harsh mentality Soph, (puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her to face him directly) Are you ever going to tell me about your mother, and why you are so bitter?  
  
Sophie: Maybe, but not right this minute. (Changes the subject). How is Kat's party plan going?  
  
Peter: Your trying to change the subject, but I will let it slide, FOR NOW. Operation Kat's party is running smoothly. I will tell her to meet us in the office at six. I think I will go and do that now....(sees something off in the distance) not to mention separating a certain blond couple over there.  
  
Sophie (looks where he is looking and sees Shelby and Scott in a lip-locked embrace): Ahhh, young love....go easy on them Peter....  
  
Peter: I guess, but it seems my talk went through one ear and out the other, but what can I expect from teenagers, right?  
  
Sophie (laughs): right...so get going. I will check again on Juliette.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
Sophie (walks into the dorm): Juliette! You awake yet?  
  
Juliette (turns over from her fetal position on the bed): Now I am.  
Sophie (Sits down on the bed): I know that you do not want to go home, but...  
  
Juliette: But what? It's going to be miserable. And I have to leave Auggie.   
  
Sophie: I know, honey. Sometimes life throws us curves, and sometimes we begin at the curves. But don't worry we will talk about it a lot more on the drive Friday. (Juliette looks at her questionably) Yes, I am going with you, (see Juliette's confused face), and Yes your mother agreed.  
  
Juliette: She did? That's strange. It must somehow be convenient for her, because I bet she hasn't told this Hal where I am and why.  
  
Sophie: What makes you say that?  
  
Juliette (looks off in space again): nothing. I'm tired of talking.   
  
Sophie: okay...I guess that is enough for now. (hesitates) except, Jules can you let me see your arms please?  
  
Juliette: I'm guessing you aren't going to trust me?   
  
Sophie: Not after today's physical. Let me see them, Juliette. (Juliette rolls up her sleeves, no cuts are visible). Okay, now let me see your stomach. (Juliette lifts her shirt to uncover her scarred stomach). Well, okay. Good. But listen, if you feel like you're about to cut, please come get me or Peter. We just want to help you...okay? (Sophie is choked up as she says this due to the overwhelming stress of the situation as compared to her own, and the relief that Juliette was cut-free)  
  
Juliette: okay.   
  
Sophie leaves the cabin. Juliette goes into the bathroom, slides down the wall, thinking "How am I going to tell Auggie?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Shelby and Scott, after being broken up politely by Peter, decided to really go back to their dorms. Shelby sees Sophie leave the cabin, and decides that it is okay to enter.  
  
Shelby: Hey Queenie, you in here? Oh Princess? Twig? (Notices the bathroom door closed and walks to it and knocks) Hey in there...is that you Queenie? No answer. Hey are you barfing or cutting in there?  
  
All of the sudden, the door opens quite quickly and violently. Juliette stands in the center of the doorway, and Shelby is shocked by what she sees in her eyes...a flash of rage, an extreme anger, which increased the tension exponentially between them. Shelby, on instinct, moved out of the way as Juliette walked past her to the bed.  
  
Shelby (who had never seen Juliette so bold or angry, was very flustered): Hey, what was that? Repressed anger surfacing or something?  
  
Juliette sits down on her bed, and picks up a pen, but does not reply.   
  
Shelby: Hey Queenie, I am talking to you. Don't you have anything to say?  
  
Juliette remains silent.   
  
Shelby: Fine, don't talk. That is what I have always dreamed of.  
  
Daisy walks in, and she can feel the tension pulsing in the room.  
  
Daisy: Hey guys, what is going on? There are some major emotional charges in this room.  
  
Shelby: Well, I don't know, but Queenie here has stopped talking. My guess is Princess is upset about returning to the Palace.  
  
Juliette looks at Shelby confused.  
  
Daisy: Shelby! What are you doing?  
  
Shelby: Being honest as you yourself would say. (turns to Juliette) Well, you will have to talk sometime, because Auggie doesn't know. You see Kat was planning a surprise party for you both next week, but as you know, you won't be here. So, someone still has to tell Auggie.   
  
Juliette at first looks as if she is going to cry, but something akin to a steely mask overcomes her face, and she storms out.  
  
Daisy: Great Shelby. Just Great. Now we will probably have to have group again.   
  
Shelby (looks really concerned): Don't tell the princess, but I was worried, I guess. I mean, she wouldn't come out of the bathroom when I first got here and when she did...Daisy, you would not believe the expression on her face. I thought she was going to deck me! I can't believe this is coming from me, but she needs to talk and especially to Auggie or they will make the same mistakes Scott and I did. (she starts laughing) I really don't know why I care. It's not like we're friends or anything.   
  
Daisy: Maybe it's sympathy. I mean, I sure wouldn't want to be going home. What do you know about her mother?  
  
Shelby: Not a lot except that she is demanding. And a classier form of a slut with all her marriages for money. And whenever she's around, Queenie is on a path of self-destruction. But I think the scariest part of Jules is when she gets in that dreamy, or empty closed off space-look of hers.  
  
Daisy: I agree. It freaks me out, too. It's like the lights are on, buddy, but Jules is not home. Hey wait, did you just call Queenie, "Jules?"  
  
Shelby: I couldn't think of a name for her. Listen, I know what your thinking, but I will not miss her at all. Think no more perkiness, no more stupid ideas, no more...  
  
Daisy: Juliette. How long do you think she will last?  
  
Shelby: Not long. (repeats sadly) not long.  
  
Daisy: Well, aren't we in the mood to party tonight.  
  
Shelby: The party! We have to go set up now.  
  
  
Daisy and Shelby leave. The rest of the Cliffhangers (besides Kat) help decorate the lodge. Even Juliette, who appears as her normal perky self, talking about how surprised Kat will be.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Next time: Auggie finds out. Sophie and Peter's surprise for the Cliffhangers.   
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
Comment: Sorry it has been so long. First, I had a family crisis and then I got involved in a new research project, and finally got sick (October was quite a month!).   
  
  
Pura Vida (part 9)  
  
  
****************** Kat's Party **************************************  
  
Kat: I still can't believe you guys kept this a secret! This means so much to me, but   
what means the most is that you guys didn't try to bake me a cake! (Everyone laughs,  
remembering when the last time Peter attempted making a cake).   
  
Peter: Ha Ha. Very funny, but don't be too funny because I will be your boss very, very  
soon. (trys acting rough).  
  
Sophie: Yeah, you're really a mean, rough, and tough employer. You're really just a big  
marshmellow underneath.   
  
Peter: (Jokingly) YOu will think marshmellow when you get your paycheck.  
  
Sophie: We get a paycheck?  
  
Peter: Ha Ha. Okay, seriously though, Kat, we are all very proud of you so now let's   
PARTY!! Unless you guys want me to sing?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Peter: I guess I can take a hint. Sophie, care to dance with your future husband?  
(sees Sophie a little distracted as she is watching Juliette from the corner  
of her eye). Soph?  
  
Sophie: What? Yeah, sure Peter.   
  
Peter grabs Sophie's hand and they head to the part of the lodge where others are gathering to dance.   
  
********************************  
  
Scott and Shelby are dancing (very closely) to a slow song.   
  
Shelby: Scott, I know this may sound strange coming from me, but you need to have a talk   
with Queenie.  
  
Scott: What's up? And that does sound a little strange coming from you, and I love you   
for it.  
  
Shelby: (moved by his words) Yeah, well I don't think she's talked with Auggie yet, and   
considering all that we went through and the fact that we have to spend the   
summer with Auggie, well, you need to convince her to tell him before she leaves.  
  
Scott: Why don't you tell her? She may not like me saying anything. I mean, as I told   
you before, when we were together we did not talk about the stuff that brought us  
here.   
  
Shelby: I tried, but I didn't approach it well. What I mean is that I think I would know  
what to say if Daisy was going home, but Jules and I, well, I don't know why but   
I find it really difficult to be nice to her.   
  
Scott: I know why.  
  
Shelby: Why?   
  
Scott: Because you were jealous because she had me.   
  
Shelby: I was NEVER jealous, and even if I was a little tiny bit, I knew Jules before she   
ever had you and I still didn't like her. Probably had to do with her coming from  
a rich family. And her constant perkiness. She resembled everything I hated   
about people who went to my school...fakes, all of them.   
  
Scott: Wait a second, you're calling her Jules. What is happening to you Shelby?  
  
Shelby (ponders): I don't really know myself, but its just that I am happy Scott, and I  
realize that I have friends now in you and Daisy and believe it or not  
all you guys are starting to become like a family to me. Especially now  
that Jess is here, I want to set a better example for her than I did back  
at home.   
  
Scott: Wow. You know, I love you. I love your toughness, and that you always seem to   
amaze me. I will talk to Jules, just as soon as I finish dancing with you.  
  
Shelby: (looks teary-eyed at what he has just said) Thanks, Scott.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Daisy is by the refreshment table, she has previously turned down David's attempt to dance with her, and is now talking to Kathrine when Ezra approaches.  
  
Ezra: Care to dance, Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Not now, Ezra.   
  
Ezra: (a little taken aback by her abrupt yet so Daisy-like answer) Oh, okay, well, I will  
be outside if you want to later.  
  
Ezra leaves the lodge. Kat looks scrutinyly at Daisy and then back to the door where Ezra left.  
  
Kat: You know, you could have broken it to him a little easier.  
  
Daisy: Why? It just encourages him. And isn't it better to be honest and not to mislead?  
Honesty is one of the things we are supposed to be learning here, right? (says this   
sarcastically).  
  
Kat: Yes, but it is really about learning how to live with yourself. And others.  
  
Daisy: What is so wrong about not wanting a boyfriend yet? I mean, lately everyone is in  
hormone heaven, but its just not right for me. I don't think it will ever be for   
me. I just don't get starry-eyed when I think of Ezra or David. Being their friend  
interests me, not being their romantic interests.   
  
Kat: And nothing is wrong with that Daisy, but it's just that you are so...  
  
Shelby: Serious.   
  
Daisy: When did you get over here? I mean when did the surgeon peform the operation to separate you from your affectionate counterpart?  
  
Shelby: Ha Ha. Scott has gone to find Princess, and I came over here just in time to hear  
a very interesting conversation.   
  
Daisy: Which just ended. (She walks off and out the door that Ezra left from earlier).  
  
Shelby: Boy! You sure struck a nerve, Kat. Yep, you're going to be one helluva counselor!  
  
Kat: Very funny Shelby. But I'm worried. Daisy is so serious about life and honesty and  
truth. I'm afraid she will miss out on things such as love.   
  
Shelby: Yeah. Love is wonderful, isn't it?  
  
Kat: Yes, it is. Especially unconditional love.   
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Scott approaches Jules as she emerges from the restroom.  
  
Scott: Hey Jules, can we talk?  
  
Jules: (Smiles at him) Sure, Scott, what is it?  
  
Scott: Well, we all know that you are leaving but Auggie doesn't know, and I think  
you should tell him before you leave on Friday. (Juliette frowns) I mean, when Shelby left me without saying goodbye, it tore me apart. And I know you do not want to do that to Auggie. Do you?  
  
Jules: Scott, what right do you and Shelby have to tell me what to do? It is my life. And  
why should you care anyway? (she starts to walk away from him).  
  
Scott: (grabs her arm, she flinches as he turns her back to face him; seeing her flinch,   
he quickly releases her arm) Look, Jules, I just wanted to say that you should tell  
him, okay? And I do care what happens to you guys. We have all been through a lot   
together.  
  
  
Jules: Together? The only one who really cares about me is Auggie and I have to leave him!  
And as for all of us being a family, well, I was the only one that tried to be nice   
to everybody and where did it get me...NOWHERE!   
  
Scott: Jules, that is not true. We all care. And we hate that you have to leave.  
  
Jules: Yeah, well, just.... (is getting emotional), umm...mind your own business. (This  
time Jules succeeds at walking off).  
  
Scott: (Watches her leave). Fine. (He turns around and sees Auggie, who has apparantly  
heard the entire conversation; Scott emphathizes with the pain in Auggie's eyes).  
Hey man, the reason we know before you....(Auggie walks off after Jules before  
Scott can finish his sentence). Okay. Fine. This is just great. I come over   
here to do a good thing, and now.....(walks back over to Shelby, shaking his head).  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Auggie follows Juliette outside the lodge. She is sitting at one of the pinic tables, just staring off into space. Ezra is also outside, but sitting on the steps to the lodge, staring up at the moon. Auggie nearly trips over Ezra as he leaves the lodge.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, I'm sorry. Hey have you seen Jules?  
  
Ezra: Yeah, she headed to the pinic table area. (Can cleary see he is upset). I guess   
you found out that she is leaving?  
  
Auggie: Yeah, I did. How come all you guys know?  
  
Ezra: We have been planning a birthday bash for both of you next week, and when we  
informed Peter of our plans, he had to inform us that she wouldn't be here. I'm  
really sorry.   
  
Auggie: It's not your fault man, but I really can't talk right now...I have to find her.  
(Auggie runs off).  
  
Ezra: Sure. Go ahead TRY to talk to the woman. I still haven't figured out how to get  
a woman yet. (He stands up and with new determination, goes back inside to the  
party).   
  
****************************************************  
  
Auggie has found Jules and he sits down beside her.  
  
Auggie: (Takes her hand). Hey twig, look at me. Okay? (Sees she has been crying)..  
what's wrong, Jules?  
  
Jules: A lot. (exhales a deep sigh) A lot. I have to go home this summer, Auggie.  
  
Auggie: I know.  
  
Jules (looks surprised): But how?  
  
Auggie: I overheard your conversation with meat, I mean Scott. When are you leaving?  
  
Jules: Friday. I don't want to go. I don't want to spend the summer with my mother, I  
wanted to spend it with you.  
  
Auggie (kisses her forehead): Yeah, me too.   
  
Jules: You want to run away again?  
  
Auggie: Jules, you know we can't do that. We get into too much trouble (he laughs),   
WAY too much trouble.  
  
Jules (finally cracks a smile): Yeah, I know. But I don't want to leave. I don't.  
(She loses the smile, and starts to cry).  
  
Auggie: (moves so that he can hold her as she cries against his chest) Hey,now....don't  
cry. You won't be gone that long, just 12 weeks. Everything will be alright,  
we can write each other, and call each other. (Auggie just keeps whispering  
small nothings to her, trying to calm her down. Eventually she settles down, and  
they just hold each other, rocking gently as a night breeze transends upon their  
saddened souls).  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the lodge....  
  
  
Peter: Okay guys time for the big news! Gather round!  
  
David: This had better be good, and not something that involves a wonderful outdoor   
event. (smirks, and then winks at Daisy).  
  
Sophie: Not everyone is here Peter. Where are Auggie and Juliette?  
  
Scott: They are outside.   
  
Shelby: But I think we should leave them alone. How important is what Peter has to say?  
Other than the normal blah, blah, blah.  
  
Peter: You guys are so kind. And after all we do for you. Okay, I guess we won't wait  
on them. Here it is ....drum roll please....(everyone by now is rolling their eyes)  
Due to the government surplus, they have given us a very hefty grant, so Sophie   
and I decided that since most of us in here haven't had the picture-perfect   
childhoods, that we would take a week off in June and go to.....go to a place  
to rediscover childhood...go to  
  
Kat: Please quit dragging it out!  
  
Peter & Sophie: Disneyland!  
  
David: Disneyland? Alantic City would be better.   
  
Peter: Well, what do the rest of you guys think?  
  
Shelby: I've never been to Disneyland.   
  
Scott: I went there when I was little. It was great. There are a lot of things we can  
do together there Shelby. I think it will be fun.  
  
Daisy: At least it gets us off the mountain for a while.  
  
Ezra: An interesting attempt at therapy, Peter. Will we have to hold group on the rollar  
costers?  
  
Peter: Funny. Seriously though, this will be a time to be a kid again, enjoy the simple   
things, and have a fun!  
  
Kat: I don't know who is more excited...Peter or the rest of us.  
  
Sophie: (whispers into Kat's ear) He has been on cloud nine since he thought of this   
plan...he is just a big kid himself sometimes.   
  
Shelby: So this is why we received "the talk." You can't watch us inside a park   
containing thousands of people, so now you have to trust us....right?  
  
Sophie: Something like that.  
  
Peter: Actually, this trip is a lot about trust. Trusting yourselves outside of Horizon,  
and trusting each other.   
  
David: Can we quit the therapy stuff for now? (a lot of other people nod).  
  
Peter: Okay. But we will have a lot to talk about before we go. So now everyone...  
go back to partying!  
  
Kat (walks up to Peter): That is such a great idea Peter! I'm glad I get to go.  
  
Sophie: It should be quite an adventure.  
  
Peter: Yes, it should. Well, I am going to see about Auggie and Juliette. (Peter leaves).  
  
Kat: I hope their okay. This will be tough on them.  
  
Sophie: I know. But they can spend all day together tomorrow. I don't think Peter has  
anything planned.   
  
Kat: That's good. Well, I guess I will go and enjoy my party more. See you tomorrow!  
  
Kat leaves. Sophie heads out in the direction Peter went. He has stopped about 35 yards away from the couple in the pininc area. Sophie walks up behind him, looking at the same meloncholy picture.  
  
Sophie: Think they will be okay?  
  
Peter: (grabs her hand) I don't know, Soph. I don't know.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Next: Juliette leaves. A new student comes.   
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
Comment: Thanks for the feedback. I will try to keep writing about once a week, but this is the best I can give right now.   
  
  
Pura Vida (part 10)  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
It is Thursday: the day after Kat's party and Juliette's last day at Horizon for the summer. The sky is overcast, the weather gloomy, and the atmosphere humid in anticipation of a pre-summer storm.  
  
*************** Peter & Sophie's Kitchen **********************  
  
Sophie is in the kitchen, apparantly searching through the cabinents for coffee. Her rustling around has obviously awoken Peter, who comes into the kitchen and exclaims,  
  
"What the...Sophie it's 4:30 in the morning!"  
  
Sophie (looks guilty): I know. I know. But I just couldn't sleep with all that is going on with Juliette leaving and all.  
  
Peter: Why does this have you all worked up? Sophie...I think it is time you tell me about your own mother.  
  
Sophie: Peter, I don't think (Peter puts a finger to her lips)  
  
Peter: Don't think, Soph, just tell me. okay? Please?  
  
Sophie: Peter, she just, well, she always pushed me a lot and drove a wedge between my sisters and I, and everything escalated when my father left. (She gives a weak laugh). You know I became just like him...running away when ever things got too tough or too comfortable. Like right now (she turns to leave the kitchen, enters the bathroom and locks the door).  
  
Peter (knocks on the door): come on, Soph, please just get it out. You'll feel better. It's time to practice what you preach all the time and tell me the truth. Keeping it in will only hurt you more in the long run.  
  
Sophie (opens the door): I know. But Peter, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it all...so many times I wanted to talk with her or go see her...you know I haven't seen or spoken to her since the day I left and that was ten years ago?  
  
Peter (looks shocked): 10 years? That is a long time to be running, Sophie. How do you know she is still alive?  
  
Sophie (looks exasperated): I do have two older sisters, Peter. I keep in touch with them. I'm not that cold-hearted, I would care if she died.  
  
Peter: Well, what do your sisters think about it all?  
  
Sophie: I'm sure they are tired of being in the middle, but we were never really close so I guess I really don't know how they feel. I guess it's a good thing I can't be a mother right? I mean I can't even have healthy relationships with my own family members, let alone any new ones!   
  
Peter: Hey, don't talk like that! You know as well as anybody else that we can't judge each other based on our family members. And you will make a wonderful mother. You are already a mother to all the children at Horizon...so don't beat yourself up about that anymore. Okay?  
  
Sophie (gives Peter a hug): Thanks, Peter. You know I love you, right?  
  
Peter (gives her a feather kiss on the lips): Yeah, I know. I mean really, how could anyone resist me?  
  
Sophie (gives him a punch on the shoulder): very funny  
  
Peter: now let's go back to bed and get some sleep, okay? I'm not letting you off the hook about this, but I know in time, you will tell me Soph and it will be when your ready.  
  
Sophie (has tears in her eyes and whispers as she slips in beside him): Thanks, Peter. I love you.  
  
Peter (wraps his arms about her so that she is lying on his chest): I love you too.  
  
  
****** Girl's Cabin 5:00 AM *************************  
  
Everyone else is sleeping, but Juliette is perched up on her bed, looking out into space. She is thinking and staring so hard at the wall, almost as if she was trying to tear a hole in it. It is apparant that she did not get much sleep and that she has been busy....her pink flowered journal that she keeps has been torn to shreds and strown across her covers. She gingerly picks up a photo of Auggie and herself, and traces the outline of his face as she falls back with a sigh into her pillow. Tears begin to flow, and along in her mind comes the question, "Was their love ever real?"  
  
  
  
With Juliette's sigh, Daisy opened her eyes. She had not slept much either, but lately that was not anything unusual. With all that has happened in the last few months, she just couldn't help but to continually ask "Why?" What is the purpose of life? Love? Happiness? Virtue? Truth? Where did mom go when she died? Heaven or hell? Is there heaven or hell? Is there a god? I remember when I was little and we would all go to church, and here the sunday school stories, and the sermon. I loved to sing in the choir, and my parents seemed the proudest when I would sing in church, especially amazing grace. Maybe because it would really take an amazing grace to save them? I guess that is why I chose Goth as my vice of rebellion.... because in church we set up facade that was not replicated at home. I don't think my parents ever listened or they would have been better parents, stopped the drinking, and the fighting. And what does that mean? All these things are on my mind, and Ezra and David want a decision about love? (Daisy clenches her fists as she thinks) We hardly know what romance and love is due to our dysfunctial upbringings...and want I am thinking about seems more important than this petty attempt to be like every other "normal" teen, and have their oh-so little problems of who to date. I don't want to hurt either of them, but I can't be what they want me to be for them until I know what I want to be for myself.....  
  
  
  
**************** Boy's Cabin 6:00 AM ***********************************  
  
Everyone's bed is occupied, except for Auggie's. He left the cabin about an hour ago to walk around the campus, thinking only of what had happened last night after talking with Juliette.   
  
**** Flashback to last night *******************  
  
Juliette finally finished sobbing, and looked up into Auggie's face. She kissed him gently, and looking into his eyes said, "Augusto, I want to ask you something?"  
  
Auggie: Sure, Twig ask me anything.  
  
Juliette: I want to....will you...what I mean is.... (Juliette is very nervous, but takes a deep breath)...will you be with me tonight?  
  
Auggie (takes in a breath, not believing what he just heard): You mean....  
  
Juliette: Yes. I trust you Auggie more than anyone in my entire life, and what if we never see each other again? I want something special to remember of us.   
  
Auggie: don't talk like that, Jules. We'll see each other at the end of the summer...you will come back, I know you will. Your strong.  
  
Juliette: You don't know my mother. She has ways of bending me to her will...I dont' know how long I'll hold up.  
  
Auggie (gets emotional as he grabs her shoulders): don't say things like that Jules; you're stronger now, and you won't let her get to you, okay? (She doesn't answer, so Auggie repeats more forcibly) Okay?  
  
Juliette (half-hearted attempt to smile): okay, if only for you Augusto. (She rewards him with a kiss, but when he attempts to pull back, she deepens the kiss instead. Finally breaking apart, they are both out of breath and Auggie looks confused).   
  
Auggie: Jules, we can't.  
  
Jules: You mean, you won't? You don't want to be with me?  
  
Auggie (turns her face towards him): Of course, I want you Jules. But this isn't what we need to do...and I am not sure you're ready.  
  
Jules: Don't worry Auggie, I'm not a virgin or anything.   
  
Auggie (looks very surprised to hear this because he has always thought of Jules as innocent): You're not?  
  
Jules: (laughs) Well, neither are you, are you?  
  
Auggie (looks sad and says quietly): No. But that is not the point. This time is different Jules because I love you.  
  
Jules: Do you? Do you really? Then why? Why won't you do this for me?  
  
Auggie: Because this isn't about us. This is about you. And think about consequences...what if you got pregnant? I will not ruin your chances at having a good life. And trust me, I have been around a lot of girls your age with babies and it is not a pretty picture...and I don't want that for you Jules. I don't want to have to force our love through life Jules.  
  
Jules: What if I told you that there was a slim to impossible chance for me to have a child? Would you even reconsider?  
  
Auggie: What are you saying Jules? You can't have kids?  
  
Jules (gets defensive): I didn't say that. I really shouldn't have said anything...it's clear what your answer is.  
  
(Juliette runs in the direction of her cabin)  
  
Auggie: Jules, wait! Please stop! Juliette!  
  
*********** End of flashback *****************************************  
  
Auggie continues thinking as he walks. What am I going to do? I love her, and I would love to be with her, but this wasn't how I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be out of love, not desparation. Plus, last night when she told me she couldn't get pregnant...was it true? How is it true? Once again, he wonders if he knows Juliette at all.   
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Next time: Juliette leaves....a new student arrives. I know I wrote that on the previous part but this time I mean it.   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The characters of Higher Ground belong to Fox Family and are not my own.  
  
Comment: Wow! I'm sorry it has been a really long time since I have written. I have been in the lab doing research and really got caught up in it. However, I do plan to finish this story during the summer. Thanks for the feedback!  
  
  
Pura Vida (part 11)  
  
  
*********************** Breakfast Table************************************  
  
Everyone is eating breakfast, except Auggie and Juliette who are absent. Although everyone else in the cafeteria is excited about the Disneyland trip, it is the furthest thing from the minds of the Cliffhangers.  
  
Ezra: I can't believe she is really going to be gone. I mean, Jules was here before I came.   
  
Kat: Actually, she was the first of you guys to come. I had been here a year before Juliette was brought to Horizon. She was the same ole perky Juliette like she was when each of you met her.  
  
Again silence subdues the table as each person remembers the first time they met Juliette.   
  
Shelby (laughs): God! She really was perky!!!  
  
Everyone joins in the laughing.   
  
Scott: I guess we should try to cheer those two up today. Summer is only 3 months. They can make it.  
  
Daisy: You and Shelby couldn't survive 3 weeks!  
  
Scott: Okay, you've got a point. How bad was Shelby when I left?  
  
Kat: Horrible! She was constantly provoking fights, especially with Jules.  
  
Shelby: Okay, all right. Enough. So I was crabby. I missed you Scott.  
  
Scott: Well, I missed you when I was away. More than I thought I could ever miss anybody. (They kiss...many groans heard)  
  
David: Please. Some of us are trying to eat.  
  
Unbeknownst to the Cliffhangers, Peter has walked up behind them.  
  
Peter: And some of us should obey rules. (He looks sternly at Scott and Shelby) You two...my office before noon (the only response they give is to hold hands). Also....(Peter looks around)...wait...where are Auggie and Juliette?  
  
Kat: Auggie came earlier, but went for a walk. Jules was in the bathroom when we came to breakfast and she hasn't shown up yet.   
  
Peter: Well, would you mind checking up on her? I have to meet the new student. And as a matter of fact, I want all you cliffhangers to look after those two today. Also, we are going to have a special group tonight since it will be the last one Jules will participate in a while.   
  
Ezra: It really is going to be weird without her around.   
  
Peter: I know. But we all have to adjust to unexpected changes in our lives. Life doesn't stop when things go bad, it moves on anyway.   
  
David: Hey! I thought group wasn't until tonight? Geez, Friedkin, you really are a nerd! (Peter gives David a LOOK)...wait I mean...I can't wait until group! Thanks, Ezra!  
  
Peter: And David, how about you stop by my office before noon also? (Peter leaves).  
  
Daisy: Same ole morning!  
  
Kat: Not quite. Well, I'm off to see about Jules. How about you and Shelby joining me?  
  
Scott: Go ahead. We guys will try to find Auggie.   
  
Ezra: Good luck.  
  
kat: I really think we are going to need it.   
  
  
**************************Girl's Cabin************************************  
  
Kat: Juliette? (knocks on the bathroom door) Hey Jules, you still in there?  
  
There is no answer. Shelby knocks on the door.  
  
Shelby: Hey Queenie, some of us have to use the bathroom too! (Shelby turns the knob..doors can't be locked at Horizon. Shelby walks inside and sees Juliette standing in front of the mirror holding a razor to her face to which she responds very quickly) Hey now...give me that (Shelby quickly takes the razor from Juliette's hands, and looks perplexly at the other girls..)...that's my razor. Hey Jules? (Juliette continues to stare into the mirror as if she hasn't seen or heard shelby)  
  
Kat: I am going to get Sophie.   
  
Daisy: Me too. (They run out quickly).  
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity Jules touches her face and just realizes the razor is not there....she kind of wakes up from the trance and sees that Shebly is standing there)  
  
Shelby: Welcome back. (Juliette still looks confused until Shelby holds up the razor) Looking for this?  
  
Juliette: Hey, give that back!   
  
Shelby: Why? You were about to cut your face with it! Look, I know you're upset about going home, but don't do things like this!   
  
Juliette: Why do you care anyway? You think I like being this way....that I like doing this? All the time people see this face, my mother sees this face, and they think here is just another pretty airhead. It is the only thing people like about me, and I hate it! All I am is this face and I want to destroy it! (She lunges at Shelby, but shelby moves out the way and pushes her. Juliette lands on the nearest bed. She gets back up quickly and heads again for Shelby)  
  
Just at this time, Sophie, Kat, and Daisy run up.   
  
Sophie: Hey! (She grabs Juliette, but she struggles to hold her) Calm down, Jules! Calm down, please!  
  
Jules finally stops struggling so much, and Sophie is just holding her sitting on the floor. Jules starts sobbing and saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.  
  
Kat: Is she going to be okay?  
  
Sophie (looks up as she continues to rock Juliette against her) We were kind of expecting this..thank God you guys came in before she did something. There is a lot she's keeping inside that she needs to let out. Could you guys go and find Peter for me?  
  
Kat: Sure.  
  
Sophie: Oh and Shelby please come back. I would like to talk to you about what happened.   
  
Shelby (says very quietly): Okay. See you later Jules.  
  
The three girls hurry out leaving Sophie, who continues to comfort Juliette as she sobs.   
  
  
***************** Peter's Office ************************************  
  
Peter (talking on the phone): In light of what has happened, I really don't think....yes I know...but, after what happened.....yes, I know you're her mother..that is not the point...okay...okay...I will see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
(Peter slams down the phone): That went well.  
  
Sophie: What did she say?  
  
Peter: Well, she can't stay here. Her mother will pick her up herself tomorrow. *Sigh* I don't know, Soph. I just can't get her to see that she is not ready. And I am afraid. Juliette doesn't appear to be too stable right now, and I just have a gut feeling that something bad will happen.  
  
Sophie: Well, right now Jules is still resting. You should talk to her soon. As she was crying earlier, she mentioned something about Auggie, and I do not know if something happened between them...or...I don't know. But I think I should talk with him. I really do not think I am the best person to talk to Jules about her mother, since I can't even talk to my own.  
  
Peter: Have you thought about giving her a call? Will you just try, for me?  
  
Sophie: I don't know. Maybe. Let me think some more about it, okay? (She smiles up at Peter, trusting that he will not pressure her anymore about this)  
  
Peter (Smiles back): Sure. Oh, and before I forget...the new student is running late and won't arrive until this afternoon. I think I will put her with the Cliffhangers.  
  
Sophie: You think this is a good idea? The Cliffhangers have been through so much in the last year...  
  
Peter: Yeah, I do. They will be able to handle it. And I really think they will be able to help and learn from this young lady.   
  
Sophie: Well, you're the boss!   
  
  
*************************** Boy's Cabin *********************************  
  
Scott: Hey Auggie, you in here man?  
  
Auggie (walks from the bathroom): yeah, Meat. What's up?  
  
Scott: Nothing...we were just wondering how you're doing and all.   
  
Auggie: Not too good. (Sighs and lays down on his bed) Not too good.  
  
Sophie walks in: Hey Auggie, I need to talk with you...you guys mind?  
  
Ezra: Not at all, we were just leaving. Good luck Auggie.  
  
Auggie: Thanks (watches the guys leave)..so...have you seen Jules? How is she?  
  
Sophie: Upset, but she did mention you. What happened?  
  
Auggie: We kind of had a fight, and can we leave it at that?  
  
Sophie: Well, try to talk with her. However, she is under surveilance until she leaves.   
  
Auggie: Why? What happened? She didn't try to hurt herself, did she? (Auggie is becoming increasingly upset) did she? Sophie, please just tell me! Tell me!   
  
Sophie (sighs as she resigns the knowledge): Yes. But Shelby stopped her before she could hurt herself. I am really worried about her and you Auggie. She needs something positive right now, and I hope you are the one able to make her see things clearly.   
  
Auggie: I don't know. It seems lately that she doesn't hear me at all.   
  
Sophie: Just give it a try. She leaves tomorrow and she will need all her strength. Okay?  
  
Auggie: Okay. (mumbles under his breath) but what will I say?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Next time: Jules & Peter talk. Peter meets the new student. Auggie and Jules talk. Cliffhanger group meeting. Sophie calls her sisters.   
  
  



End file.
